Rameniac VS Yellow Flash
by VDE
Summary: Naruto dikenal sebagai Rameniac, game master dengan skor tertinggi di game center Konoha. Namun, apa jadinya jika rekor juara satunya itu tergeser oleh seorang gamer anon bernamakan Yellow Flash? AU Twoshot Sho-Ai MinaNaru. Special for Namikazecest day!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto dikenal sebagai _Rameniac_, _game master _dengan skor tertinggi di _game center _Konoha. Namun, apa jadinya jika rekor juara satunya itu tergeser oleh seorang _gamer_ anon bernamakan _Yellow Flash_?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rameniac VS Yellow Flash © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, semi OOC**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

_Game Center Konoha._

Tempat itu selalu saja dipenuhi oleh kumpulan eksistensi. Tempat itu juga bisa disebut sebagai tempat pelarian rasa stress. Puluhan _gamer_ ada di sana. Baik yang waras, jenius, pemikir strategi, maniak, psiko bahkan labil sekalipun. Suara tembakan, balap mobil, musik DDR, mesin kasino, _bom-bom car_, _fighting machine_, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Para penikmatnya terlihat menampakkan aura antusiasme dalam tingkatan supremasi.

_YOU WIN!_

"Yosh! Aku menang lagi, _Dattebayo_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut emas tampak begitu puas saat ia berhasil lagi mempertahankan rekornya. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil memenangkan hampir keseluruhan _game_ yang ada di tempat itu. Kemenangan yang ia torehkan sangatlah gemilang. Tak pernah sekalipun mengukir prestasi kalah. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sang _Rameniac_, _The game master_. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang _gamer_ dengan skor tertinggi di tempat itu. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi skornya.

Setidaknya sampai detik ini.

"Ck! Namamu terlalu norak, _Dobe_. Apa-apaan itu _Rameniac_? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan nama yang lebih bagus selain ini?" Uchiha Sasuke tampak heran dan hanya dapat menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Mahasiswa berambut _raven _itu menggeleng singkat. Ia sungguh tak paham dengan selera kawan berambut emasnya itu.

"Cerewet kau, _Teme_! Julukanku ini memiliki makna, tahu! Aku tak akan sembarangan dalam memilih nama. Kau tak akan pernah tahu arti dari julukan itu!" dan yang disinggung tampak sewot. Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama yang sebenarnya diemban oleh sang _game master_. _Rameniac_ hanyalah nama julukannya saja saat berada di _game center_. Dan bagi Naruto, julukannya itu cukuplah keren.

"Takkan pernah tahu?" Sasuke menatap sinis, ia pun mulai melontarkan nada yang cukup remeh. "Hah! Dari susunan katanya saja, orang biasa pasti sudah tahu jika julukan _Rameniacmu _itu berasal dari dua kata yang digabung menjadi satu, yakni _Ramen-maniac_. Tsk! Rasa fanatikmu dengan ramen terlalu berlebihan, _Dobe_. Sesuka-sukanya aku dengan makanan, tapi aku tak akan mau menjuluki diriku sendiri dengan embel-embel nama makanan. Apalagi jika julukan itu harus terpampang di daftar skor tertinggi di setiap _game_ yang ada di tempat ini. Sungguh memalukan."

Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya, jengkel. Ia pun berbalik berjalan, membelakangi Sasuke. "Hah! Terserah apa katamu, _Teme_! Kau tak akan pernah mengerti nikmatnya aliran ramenism!"

"Dan aku sungguh bersyukur karena tak menaruh minat dalam aliran aneh seperti itu," sahut Sasuke sarkastik. Ia pun mulai menatap beberapa mesin permainan yang ada di sebelah kanan-kiri mereka. "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, eh?"

"Ya. Sejauh ini skorku masihlah yang tertinggi di setiap _list game _yang ada. Besok, aku akan mengajak yang lainnya untuk menunjukkan skorku." Naruto menyimpulkan senyum bangga. Ia yakin bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan skornya di _game center _Konoha. Semenjak kecil, ia memang sudah berbakat dalam menguasai berbagai macam permainan. Dan kini, popularitas sebagai _game master_ berada di genggamannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Hah! Mustahil jika sampai ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan sang Rameniac dalam medan _game_ seperti ini!

_Game Center_ Konoha akan selalu menjadi tahtanya!

* * *

"Hah! Coba kalian lihat daftar skor di semua mesin permainan yang ada! Kalian akan melihat nama _Rameniac_ tercantum di urutan atas!"

Keesokan harinya, sepulang dari kampus, Naruto kembali ke dalam _game center_ Konoha. Kali ini, ia kembali menuju ke dalam tahtanya itu bersama beberapa kawan-kawannya. Sasuke, Lee, Sai, Gaara, dan satu lagi yang ikut datang tapi tidak ikhlas, yakni Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih tidur di kelas ketimbang ikut ke _game center_ hanya untuk melihat skor tertinggi yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Naruto. Namun, pemuda berambut emas itu langsung sewot dan semakin memaksanya untuk ikut. Sungguh merepotkan. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru haruslah ikut juga.

Naruto seakan berada di puncak kejayaannya. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hanya menunjukkan rekor skor tertingginya di _game center_. Tak peduli meski kawan-kawannya itu tak terlalu tertarik sama sekali dengan kebanggaannya itu. Persetan! Naruto hanya membutuhkan beberapa saksi untuk mengartifakkan prestasinya.

"Ayo, Sai. Cepat bacakan nama yang terpampang dalam daftar skornya! Siapa yang tertinggi! Hah! Aku yakin, pasti tak ada perubahan di sana. Akulah yang nomer satu!" Naruto menggemakan tawa lebarnya. Semua kawannya bertampang aneh menatap pemuda fanatik ramen itu. Sungguh kurang kerjaan. Mereka sungguh terlihat seperti sekumpulan mahasiswa norak saja. Terutama kawan pirang mereka yang satu itu. Hawa pasrah semakin mendominasi.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Cepat segera bacakan saja namanya agar kita bisa segera kembali pulang. Aku sudah ngantuk. Hoaam..." Shikamaru tampak menguap. Dengan pasrah dan tampang datar, Sai pun menghampiri mesin permainan tembak menembak dan menatap daftar nama yang ada dalam _list_ skor. Dan ia pun mulai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"_Here we go, gentleman_. Skor tertinggi dalam _game _tembak-tembakan kali ini dengan _ranking S, _tingkat kesuksesan seratus persen. Adalah..." Sai memberikan sejenak jeda. Hawa garing terasa. Naruto masih tampak begitu antusias menunggu julukannya menggema dari mulut Sai. Sasuke dan yang lain hanya melayangkan tatapan bosan.

'Ayo, Sai! Sebutkan julukanku dengan nada yang wow! Sebutkanlah dengan heboh dan elegan!' batin Naruto menjerit histeris. Ia mulai menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya dengan semangat. Nada _drumband_ seakan keras berdentang di bagian _background_. Naruto hampir berada di puncak euforia.

Ayolah, Sai!

"Skor tertinggi kali ini dipegang oleh..."

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Hawa klimaks semakin terasa. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan semakin bosan. Shikamaru menguap untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berdebar-debar.

_'Rameniac_! _Rameniac_! Sebutkan _Rameniac_, Sai! _Rameniac_!'

Sebutir keringat mulai menetes di samping kening Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itupun menggemakan pernyataannya. "Teman-teman sekalian, silahkan kalian berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk pemegang skor tertinggi kali ini, yakni..."

...

...

...

"..._Yellow Flash_."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan pasrah mulai digemakan oleh Gaara dan yang lainnya. Tak ada aura yang mengesankan di momen itu. Naruto mulai tertawa dengan lebar. Ia pun menepuk dadanya berulang kali.

"Haha! Aku sungguh tak terkalahkan! Yeah! Ayo, tepuk tangan yang lebih keras lagi untuk _Yellow Flash_ kalian yang membanggakan ini!" Naruto memaparkan seringai puas.

Namun sekejap kemudian, nalarnya mulai kembali bekerja.

"Hehehe... _Yellow Flash_..."

...

...

Tunggu sebentar.

_Yellow... Flash?_

...

...

Kedua _cobalt_ melotot.

Mulut pun menganga lebar.

BRUAAKK!

"Ah~ Aku terhempas..." dalam hitungan detik, Tubuh Sai dengan brutalnya telah digebrak ke samping. Ia pun terhempas ke bawah tanpa ekspresi sakit sedikitpun. Wajahnya tetap datar. Dan Naruto, pelaku yang sudah menghempas tubuhnya kini seakan kebakaran jenggot.

"A-Apa-apaan ini, hah! Kau tak salah lihat 'kan, Sai! Harusnya kau menyebut namaku! Julukanku! Yakni _Rameniac_!" Naruto mulai histeris, tak terima. Sai mulai bangkit perlahan-lahan untuk berdiri dan menunjuk daftar skor dengan pasrah pada layar mesin _game_ di hadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membacakan nama yang memiliki skor tertinggi 'kan? _Rameniac_ memang tercantum, tapi itu tepat dibawah skor _Yellow Flash_. Kau turun ke peringkat dua, Naruto."

"Apa? Na-Namaku ada di peringkat... du-dua?" Tak percaya. Naruto sungguh tak percaya mendengar itu. Ia pun langsung memperhatikan daftar skor dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan _cobalt_nya terbelalak syok. Yang dikatakan Sai ternyata benar.

"_First score... Yellow Flash, Ranking S, one hundred percent success. Second place... Rameniac, Ranking A, ninety seven percent success_..." tubuh Naruto seakan bergetar. Sebongkah batu es seakan menghantam tubuhnya dengan begitu keras. Ini horor. Rekor tertingginya terpecahkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berjaya, pada akhirnya sang juara bertahan _Rameniac_ kalah oleh _gamer anon _bernama... _Yellow Flash_?

Ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar nama _gamer_ itu selama ini.

Siapa pula si bedebah _Yellow Flash _ini, hah!

"Li-Lihatlah, Naruto! _Yellow Flash_ ini juga menempati skor tertinggi di mesin kasino, _car racing_, dan bahkan di DDR juga?"

"APA?"

Blataaaarr!

Naruto seakan tersambar petir saat mendengar kesaksian Lee. Dengan sigap, ia pun mulai menatap daftar skor di semua permainan. Dan mimpi buruk Naruto pun menjadi kenyataan.

Skor tertingginya di semua mesin permainan kini sudah tergeser mundur.

_Yellow Flash_ merajai skor tertinggi _game center _Konoha.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! Pa-Pasti mesin permainannya sedang error!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat terguncang dan syok. Gaara tampak menepuk bahu kawan pirangnya itu dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia juga tak menyangka dengan semua ini.

"Tak kusangka bahwa masa ini akan tiba juga. Pada akhirnya ada orang yang berhasil menggeser kemenanganmu, _Dobe_." perkataan Sasuke malah membuat situasi tampak semakin buruk. Naruto lemas seketika. Pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu hanya dapat berlutut pasrah seraya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia gertakkan deretan giginya. Aura dendam mendominasi. Sungguh tak terima jika harus turun tahta seperti ini. _Game center_ Konoha adalah kerajaannya. Dan kini...

Ia harus turun peringkat hanya dalam sehari saja.

...

...

"AAAAARRRGGHHH! TERKUTUK KAU, _YELLOW FLASH_!"

* * *

Hancur.

Hanya itu yang Naruto rasakan. Hanya dalam sehari, kejayaannya pun telah lenyap, runtuh begitu saja. Tahtanya tertebas dengan begitu sadis oleh kemenangan seseorang. Kini, hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di dalam kelas dengan kedua _cobalt_nya yang seakan hampa. Pemandangan suram itu sungguh membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu.

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_! Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan! Itu hanyalah skor _game_! Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan semangat hidup saja!" Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya mendengar itu. Emosi kembali hidup di dalam dirinya.

"Kau tak mengerti, _Teme_! Ini tidak hanya sekedar skor! Harga diriku dipertaruhkan di sini! Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berjaya, apa kau pikir, aku bisa ikhlas begitu saja jika rekorku ini dikalahkan begitu saja, hah! Tidak semudah itu!"

Brakk!

Meja tergebrak dengan begitu keras. Naruto semakin terlihat frustasi.

Sang Uchiha melayangkan tatapan aneh.

"Ck! Tak akan ada yang menganggap heboh kejadian kemarin. Dasar idiot..." rutuk Sasuke singkat. Belum sempat Naruto merespon, keadaan itu terintervensi.

"Dengar, murid-muridku semuanya! Saatnya aku memberikan tugas baru untuk kalian!"

Triiing! TRIIIIING! BZZZZTTT!

"Akkhh! Demi Jashin! Kecilkan frekuensi toamu, Gai-sensei!" Sakura tampak mengeluh. Hampir keseluruhan mahasiswa dalam kelas mulai menutupi kedua telinga mereka masing-masing. Selalu saja begini. Dosen mereka yang satu itu selalu memberikan tugas dengan gaya orasi. Memakai Toa. Berdiri tegap dengan satu kaki di atas meja. Tak lupa juga dengan tangan kanan terkepal diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Semua ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak! Tugas kalian kali ini adalah... bZZTT! TRIiing! GemeresekKks... Tugas kalian adalah...BRsskkktt... Membuat... Ngiign... Laporan ilmiah mengenai hubungan kemasyarakatan NggooNgg... _Deadline_ tiga hari dari sekarang! Tebal laporan minimal 70 halaman lembar HVS! Bzzztt!"

"Ah, _man_..." semua mahasiswa menggaungkan keluhan mereka. Aura suram semakin menyelubungi kelas. Tugas yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Lee pun tampak meneteskan air mata tanda terharu.

"Kau memang seorang dosen yang berdedikasi tinggi, Gai-sensei! A-Aku semakin mengagumimu! Aku pasti akan mengerjakan tugas ini tepat waktu! Bahkan tebalnya akan melebihi 200 lembar HVS! Lihatlah kerja kerasku ini!" deburan ombak seakan menjadi _background_ pemandangan di belakang Lee. Gai pun tampak berbinar menatap murid kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam semangat masa muda. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua mahasiswa menjadi _sweatdrop _seraya menganga dengan tampang aneh_._

"Sudahlah, hiraukan mereka berdua. Sebaiknya kita segera ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sebagai referensi!"

"Setuju!"

Usul Ino ternyata disetujui secara universal oleh semua penghuni kelas sosial politik. 98 persen orang yang ada di dalam kelas mulai berbondong-bondong untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Kini, ruang kelas hanya menyisakan lima orang saja. Guru Gai, Lee, Sasuke yang tampak santai, Naruto yang masih muram dan Shikamaru yang tertidur di kursinya.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Kau tak lekas ke perpus, eh? Kau akan kehabisan buku jika tidak cepat-cepat ke sana."

"Huh?" lamunan kesuraman Naruto terpecahkan. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah melihat itu.

"Jangan bilang kau tak mendengarkan perkataan guru Gai tadi, _Dobe_! Kita diberi tugas untuk membuat laporan ilmiah mengenai hubungan kemasyarakatan. _Deadline_nya tiga hari dari sekarang. Tebal lembar halaman minimal 70 HVS."

"A-Apa? Tu-Tujuh puluh halaman?" Naruto berparas horor dalam sekejap, mulutnya menganga. Ia pun melontarkan tatapan skeptis ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu, "La-Lalu jika begitu, kenapa kau malah bisa santai disini, hah!"

"Tsk! Tentu saja aku bisa santai karena aku bisa meminta bantuan pada aniki." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bersandar di hamparan kursi. Semakin menikmati ekspresi kepanikan yang terpapar pada paras Naruto. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu lekas menatap sekelilingnya.

Kedua _cobalt_nya mendapati Shikamaru yang tampak tidur. Pemuda itu bisa bersantai karena ia pintar.

Lalu Guru Gai dan Lee yang masih melakukan ritual semangat masa muda...

...

Chikuso! Persetan dengan mereka!

"Si-Siaal! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, _Teme_!" dalam hitungan detik, sang _game master_ itupun melesat cepat keluar kelas dan menuju perpustakaan kampus. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Dasar idiot..."

* * *

Terlambat.

Firasat buruk pun menghinggapi Naruto di saat kedua _cobalt_nya mulai menatap sekerumunan anak yang berhasil mendapatkan buku-buku referensi yang mereka cari. Pucat mewarnai parasnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa masih ada buku yang tersisa untuknya. Tapi melihat puluhan kawan-kawannya tadi...

Sepertinya peluang itu kecil.

"Kumohon... Semoga saja ada! Kemarin aku sudah cukup mengalami nasib sial karena skorku dikalahkan oleh si bedebah _Yellow Flash baka _itu! Kumohon, Kami-sama! Jangan biarkan aku mengalami nasib sial lagi!" Naruto mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya untuk berdoa. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya, memasuki perpustakaan dan lekas bergegas menuju ke sektor buku-buku sosial. Dan firasat buruknya pun benar. Hampir tiga baris rak buku kosong, tak ada satupun buku sama sekali. Ia mulai pucat.

"Tidak. Aku tak boleh menyerah di sini. Setidaknya, aku bisa mencari di sekitar sektor politik. Semoga ada buku sosial terselip di sana." dengan semangat penghabisan, kedua _cobalt_ Naruto mulai meneliti barisan buku dengan seksama. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping keningnya.

Bukan.

Bukan ini.

Peternakan pragmatis? Bukan ini.

Korupsi mania... Apalagi ini?

Masih belum ketemu.

Perhatikan lagi...

Ah, Sektor psikologi antar manusia...?

Sedikit lagi.

Ayolah!

Interaksi dan sistem antar masyarakat edisi revisi.

Ah, I-Itu dia! Ketemu!

Seringai lega tergambar jelas di paras Naruto. _Teks_ tadi terpampang jelas pada pinggiran sebuah buku besar berwarna putih. Buku itu sama seperti buku referensi yang di bawa oleh sekumpulan kawan-kawannya tadi.

Ternyata nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya.

"Yosh! Kau sangat beruntung, Naruto! Sekarang tinggal ambil bukunya dan selesai!" dengan antusias tinggi, pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih buku referensi itu. Semua sungguh terasa mudah pada awalnya.

Namun, tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang kapan datangnya sebuah transisi masa.

Seperti saat ini...

Tap!

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

...

Hening.

Seseorang terlihat menyentuh buku yang ditargetkan oleh Naruto.

Mereka menyentuh secara bersamaan.

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertumpuk.

Kedua _cobalt_ saling menghantam satu sama lain.

Naruto tampak terdiam untuk sesaat. Sedikit syok dengan semua kejadian ini. Seorang pria kini sudah tampak berada di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan regalnya. Menatapnya. Menatap dengan kedua tatapan _cobalt_ yang ia miliki. Bagai sebuah imitasi. Pria itu juga memiliki warna rambut pirang keemasan yang sama seperti Naruto. Pria itu lebih dewasa.

Bahkan sangat... tampan.

Naruto seakan tercekat saat pria itu menatapnya tanpa jeda. Kedua _cobalt_nya lebih tajam dari miliknya. Mulutnya juga terkatup rapat tanpa suara. Tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam.

Dan terus saja menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ambil bukunya." ada nada tak nyaman dalam perkataan Naruto_. Game master_ itu pun mulai menarik buku yang ia pegang. Ia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan buku itu dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi pria itu tak mau melepas bukunya.

O'oh... sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Maaf, aku ambil bukunya!" Naruto mulai tegas. Ia pun mencoba menarik buku itu dengan kuat. Sungguh sial. Pria yang ada di hadapannya tetap persisten untuk tidak melepas bukunya. Lipatan sewot mulai terbentuk di kening Naruto.

'Apa-apaan pria ini? Kenapa ia tak mau melepas bukunya? Yang menemukan buku ini 'kan aku duluan!' amarah semakin terbentuk dalam diri sang _Rameniac_. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kembali ia tarik buku itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kali ini Naruto menarik dengan kedua tangannya seraya ngotot.

Hal itu membuat simpulan senyum terbentuk di paras pria tampan itu.

'Anak ini lucu sekali...'

Namikaze Minato sungguh ingin menahan simpulan senyuman di mulutnya agar tak melebar. Dalam seumur hidupnya, tak pernah ia merasa setertarik ini dalam memperhatikan seseorang. Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan sosial politik angkatan senior yang juga mendapat tugas untuk membuat sebuah laporan ilmiah kemasyarakatan. Secara kebetulan, buku yang ia cari ternyata merupakan buku yang sama dengan yang diinginkan oleh anak di hadapannya itu.

Dan memperhatikan tingkah keras kepala dari pemuda imitasinya itu sungguhlah mampu membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Benar-benar unik dan menarik.

Ia tak pernah melihat pemuda cilik ini sebelumnya.

'Apa dia angkatan junior?' ya, itulah spekulasi yang ada di kepala Minato. Melihat perawakan Naruto yang tampak lebih muda darinya.

Ia yakin bahwa imitasinya itu pasti mahasiswa tingkat junior.

"Argh! Le-lepaskan bukunya! Kenapa kau tak mau melepaskannya, hah! Aku yang menemukan buku ini terlebih dahulu!" Naruto mulai marah. Ia pun melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Minato. Dan ia pun tercengang saat pria itu masih saja tak mengucapkan apapun. Pria itu justru...

Tersenyum padanya?

Brengsek! Apa-apaan orang ini?

Dasar aneh! Orang gila!

"Errgggh! Lepaasskaan! Brengseeek!" perebutan buku semakin memanas. Paras Naruto memerah karena ngotot. Ia terus dan terus saja berusaha menarik bukunya. Sungguh pantang menyerah. Minato memutuskan untuk sedikit berbaik hati padanya.

"Baiklah."

"Eeeekkhh! W-Whoaaaaaah!"

Bruukk!

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis menahan sakit saat ia harus mendarat ke bawah dengan cara tak terhormat. Ia mencoba mengelus-elus bagian bokongnya yang sakit. Kedua _cobalt_nya mulai terarah ke arah bukunya yang sudah tergeletak di sebelahnya. Belum sempat ia mengambilnya, pria itu pun tampak kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil buku itu dari jangkauan Naruto. _Game master_ itu pun melotot dengan realitas itu.

"Hei! Apa-Apaan kau! Kenapa kau rebut bukuku, hah!" Minato kembali tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun mengayunkan telunjuknya dan mulai tersenyum tenang ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, aku pinjam dulu buku ini. Setelah tugasku selesai, kau bisa membawanya."

"APA!" Naruto semakin terbelalak syok. Dengan cepatnya, Minato mulai berbalik dan langsung bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal dengan eratnya. Giginya tergertak dengan sangat rapat. Suara geraman terdengar. Marah. Aura pembunuh semakin terasa, menyelubungi benaknya. Sungguh kurang ajar.

"Akan segera kurebut buku itu darimu! DASAR ORANG ANEH!"

DUAAAKK!

"OUCH!"

Sebuah buku tebal melesat cepat, menghantam kepala sang _Rameniac_ dengan begitu keras. Naruto merintih sakit. Nenek Chiyo, sang penjaga perpustakaan mulai melayangkan tatapan pembunuh.

"JANGAN BERISIK DI PERPUSTAKAAN, ANAK NISTA!"

Oops...

"Go-Gomenasai, _Dattebayo_!"

_Chikuso_...

* * *

BRUAAAAKKK!

Tak pernah terbayangkan bagi segenap penghuni kelas jurusan sosial politik angkatan senior bahwa properti kelas mereka berupa pintu, kini harus tergebrak dengan begitu kerasnya hingga menghantam dinding. Suara gema gebrakannya teriringi dengan penampakan sesosok figur pemuda yang mulai menapakkan kedua kakinya untuk memasuki kelas. Beberapa dari mereka sedikit heran saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto mulai berdiri dengan raut emosi di parasnya. Kedua tatapan _cobalt_nya kini tertuju ke arah seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang sedang tampak duduk diam di mejanya seraya membaca sebuah buku.

"Hah! Menemukanmu ternyata tak sesulit yang aku kira, Durian busuk!"

"Hmm?" dahi Minato berkerut. Belum sempat nalarnya mencerna realitas apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya, seseorang sudah tampak berdiri di hadapannya dan mulai menggebrak mejanya dengan begitu keras. Minato terdiam sejenak.

Tanpa melihat pun, ia sudah tahu, siapa orang yang sudah berada di hadapannya itu.

"Baru lima belas menit aku meninggalkanmu di perpustakaan. Tak kusangka kau sudah serindu itu padaku sampai-sampai mendatangi kelasku segala."

"HAH?" mulut Naruto menganga lebar mendengar itu. Beberapa mahasiswa seangkatan Minato langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan pria tampan itu. Rona merah merajalela di paras Naruto dalam sekejap. Ia pun menggeram dan mulai marah.

"Cih! Rindu katamu? Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan jika bicara, Brengsek! Aku kemari untuk meminta buku itu! Dan lagi, buat apa aku merindukan durian busuk sepertimu, hah!" nada Naruto semakin meninggi teriringi emosi. Minato berusaha menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

"Dan aku hanya bercanda saja tadi. Kenapa kau sudah semarah itu? Tenangkan dirimu. Tak perlu salah tingkah begitu." sungguh tempramen sekali anak lucu ini. Minato menghela napasnya untuk sesaat. Kedua _cobalt_nya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, "Dan... Durian busuk? Hei, sadarlah. Kau sendiri juga seperti durian, Durian bau."

"DURIAN BAU?" paras Naruto semakin memerah. Kemarahannya telah berlumur dengan rasa malu. Apa itu tadi? Durian bau katanya? Benar-benar kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya si bedebah ini mempermalukannya seperti ini?

Dasar durian busuk laknat!

BRAAKKK!

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggebrak meja Minato dengan cukup keras. Pemuda berambut emas itu pun lekas menuding telunjuknya ke arah Minato dan berkata dengan cukup tegas.

"Dengarkan aku, Orang aneh. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah di sini. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah buku itu. Aku mendapat tugas untuk membuat laporan mengenai studi hubungan masyarakat. Dan _deadline_ tugas itu adalah tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas itu. Jadi sebaiknya, cepat berikan buku itu padaku dan aku akan pergi dari sini." tatapan tajam terlontar dari kedua _cobalt_ Naruto. Minato terdiam sejenak. Kembali ditatapnya imitasi mudanya itu dengan cukup datar. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Aku... juga mendapat sebuah tugas untuk membuat laporan ilmiah mengenai sistem kemasyarakatan. Dan _deadline_nya juga dimulai tiga hari dari sekarang. Tugasku juga sama-sama prioritasnya, Anak unik. Kau tak bisa menentukan skala prioritas hanya dengan penilaian subyektifmu saja."

Sungguh keras kepala. Naruto mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Beradu mulut tak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ada. Pria di hadapannya ini sepertinya sudah teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk tak menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto. Mahasiswa penggila ramen itu pun hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan amarah. Ia bisa saja mengambil jalan alternatif lain dengan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sai ataupun kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Tapi harga diri Naruto sungguh tak bisa menerima semua ini.

Ia tak akan terima jika berada dalam posisi mengalah.

Ia tak suka kekalahan.

Ia adalah _Rameniac_, sang _game master _yang pernah menjuarai skor tertinggi di _Game Center Konoha_ selama bertahun-tahun. Meski tahtanya sudah runtuh karena skornya dikalahkan oleh orang lain, akan tetapi...

Ia tak akan mau merasakan kekalahan lagi.

Sudah cukup ia merasakan kekalahan saat di _game center_ kemarin.

Jika perebutan buku ini adalah sebuah permainan...

Maka ia lah, yang akan memenangkannya!

"Begini saja, sebaiknya kita adakan sebuah kompetisi sportif untuk memperebutkan buku ini. Siapa yang menang, dia bisa membawa buku ini dengan adil dan jelas!" Naruto memberikan usul. Kedua alis Minato bertaut mendengar itu.

Oh... Sungguh menarik.

"Kompetisi? Dalam hal?" seringai sinis terlahir dalam paras Naruto. Ia menatap remeh ke arah kompetitornya.

"Aku tantang kau bermain _game_ di _Game Center _Konoha. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, maka kau bisa membawa buku itu. Tapi jika aku yang menang, maka kau harus menyerahkan buku itu padaku." begitu percaya diri. Sisi optimis sang _Rameniac_ semakin terpancar dalam parasnya. Hah! Naruto percaya, bahwa ia akan bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Minato dalam hal ini. Apalagi, pria di hadapannya ini sepertinya bukan tipe orang penggila _game_ sama sekali. Cih! Sungguh mudah. Menghadapi amatiran sungguh bagai menghadapi seekor lalat kecil.

Ia akan membantai pria ini habis-habisan dan mempermalukannya atas kekalahannya sendiri.

Gambaran itu membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

Dan Minato tampak menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan simpulan senyum polos di bibirnya, "Dan jika aku... tak tertarik dengan tawaran ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar itu. Mahasiswa senior itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya terperanjat. "Ah, Ti-Tidak bisa! Kau harus menyanggupi kompetisi ini! Umm... begini saja, aku bersedia menaikkan _reward_nya! Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku secara mutlak, kau bisa minta apa saja dariku. Aku akan menyanggupi satu permintaanmu. Itu jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku secara mutlak."

'Itu pun jika kau bisa mengalahkanku. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku! _Rameniac_, Sang _Game master_! Hahaha!' batin Naruto tertawa nista. Ia sungguh memandang remeh akan kemampuan Minato. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah seratus persen seorang amatir. Bahkan jika Minato merupakan pemain _game_ yang ahli sekalipun, Naruto pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Asalkan ia bukan Sang _Yellow Flash_, _gamer anon_ yang sudah merebut tahta dan mengalahkan skornya.

Hah! Tidak mungkin mahasiswa senior di hadapannya itu adalah Si _Yellow Flash._

'Perbandingan dan peluangnya terlalu jauh,' batin Naruto singkat.

Sebuah senyum tajam tersimpul di mulut Minato. Ia bisa meminta apa saja dari anak ini katanya? Hah, sungguh sebuah penawaran yang menguntungkan.

Ia bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan anak ini.

Semenjak ia menatap imitasinya itu, ia sudah mengalami suatu ketertarikan rasa.

Tak akan ia lewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Yosh! Besok sore, kutunggu kedatanganmu di _game center _Konoha. Kau tak bisa mundur dari kompetisi ini. Ingat itu!" dan pada akhirnya, Naruto berlalu pergi dengan rasa puas di hatinya. Minato hanya terdiam dan tersenyum seraya menatap lekat kepergian Naruto dari kelasnya. Kakashi, tampak menyeringai dari belakang mejanya. Ia seakan tertawa melihat segenap drama yang baru saja terjadi diantara kawannya dan anak tadi.

"Hahaha... kau menyanggupi tawarannya? Sepertinya anak itu harus bersiap mental menghadapi seorang Raja _game_ sepertimu. Hah, tak kusangka kau bisa berakting seperti amatiran begitu di hadapannya, Minato."

Minato terkekeh perlahan mendengar itu. Ia pun kembali terlarut dalam buku yang ia baca seraya berkata dengan cukup lugas. "Ia sudah menantangku dan sebagai seorang _gamer_ sejati... aku tak bisa lari dari tantangan itu."

"Hahaha, aku sungguh merasa kasihan dengan anak itu. Ia tak akan tahu dengan siapa ia akan berhadapan. Kau pasti akan membuatnya jantungan_, Yellow Flash_."

Seringai sinis terpapar di paras Minato saat mendengar nama julukannya terlontar dari mulut Kakashi. Ia sudah yakin akan hasil pertandingan _game_ besok.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha... sebenarnya fic ini berupa oneshot tapi dikarenakan wordnya yang banyak, akhirnya saya bagi dua menjadi twoshot. Lusa chapter 2 akan langsung saya publish. Wokeh, mind to review? Daaan saya juga turut mengucapkan happy Namikazecest day~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dan tibalah hari pertempuran itu.

Naruto tampak bersandar di dinding _game center _seraya melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu. Kaki kanannya ia hentakkan dengan tak sabaran. Beberapa kali sudah ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Benar-benar terlambat. Dan sesosok figur pun mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Orang aneh. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Lama sekali..."

Minato tampak menghela napasnya. Nada ketus masih saja terasa dalam perkataan Naruto. Kenapa anak itu tampak begitu sinis padanya?

"Aku memiliki nama. Namikaze Minato. Panggil saja aku Minato. Dan namamu?" Minato menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Rasa skeptis semakin mendominasi benaknya. Ia hendak menepis sodoran tangan pria itu. Tapi melihat raut serius yang ada di paras Minato, Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk sedikit melunak. Dijabatlah tangan kompetitornya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Ah, senang bisa mengenalmu... Naruto." Minato mengembangkan senyuman yang begitu lembut. Rona merah mendadak terpancar di paras Naruto. Pemuda itu pun lekas menarik tangannya dari jabatan Minato dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Brengsek! Kenapa jantung mendadak berdebar-debar begini, hah!

Pria dihadapannya itu cukup tampan juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Plak!

"Ouch!" Naruto tampak menampar pipinya sendiri. Fokus, Naruto! Fokus! Kau dan dia akan bertanding sebentar lagi. Kehilangan kosentrasi sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Dan Minato mulai bertampang aneh saat melihat tingkah konyol itu.

"Ah, se-sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan urusan ini." menepis rasa gugup, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke mesin permainan balap mobil. Minato tampak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, untuk awalan, kutantang kau dalam permainan balap mobil! Ada tiga babak pertempuran. Aku tantang kau dalam tiga buah _game_. Balap mobil ini, _fighting machine_ dan terakhir adalah DDR. Siapa yang meraih kemenangan lebih banyak, ia lah pemenangnya." Naruto tampak begitu serius. Kedua _cobalt _itu semakin berlumur serpihan determinasi tinggi. Sang _game master _tampak begitu optimis. Lagi-lagi, Minato berusaha menahan diri agar tak tersenyum.

Optimisme pemuda ini sungguh membuatnya kagum.

Ia suka dengan orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu, Naruto."

Dan dimulailah pertempuran itu.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Yeah! Dengarkan aku, wahai dunia! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Sudah dua kali ini..."

...

...

...

...

"Mengalami... kekalahan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak tertawa dengan raut miris nan sarkas. Tak terasa, masa begitu cepat bertransisi. Mereka tiba di babak akhir. Distopia menghantam dengan hasil...

Dia telah dikalahkan...

Dua kali berturut-turut.

"A-Apakah... semua ini mimpi?" Sang _game master _seakan tak percaya. Semua seakan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sekejap, ia dan seniornya itu bertanding balap mobil. Dalam hitungan menit, pria tampan itu berhasil mengalahkannya dengan cukup telak. Menyembunyikan kemampuan aslinya di balik topeng amatir. Naruto terjebak dalam sandiwara itu.

Pada awalnya, sang kompetitor berpura-pura tak tahu, tombol mana yang harus ditekan, bagaimana cara memainkan _game_nya. Bersikap linglung untuk sesaat. Kebingungan seakan melandanya.

Sungguh cerminan seorang amatir, bukan?

Dan gambaran itu berubah 180 derajat saat pertempuran dimulai. Tampang polos mendadak serius. Aura linglung berevolusi menjadi hawa pembunuh. Kedua _cobalt _itu menatap tajam ke arah layar mesin _game_ dan pada akhirnya...

Sang _Rameniac_ kalah dalam sekejap.

Hal itu berlangsung serupa pada babak kedua. Di saat mereka bertanding di _fighting machine_. Minato dengan lihainya memainkan kombinasi jurus. Tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menyelamatkan pemainnya. Dan semua berlangsung cepat. Pemuda fanatik ramen itu harus menerima kekalahannya yang kedua.

Ini sulit dipercaya.

Lagi-lagi ia dikalahkan dua kali berturut-turut. Pertama adalah _gamer anon _bernama _Yellow Flash _yang ternyata sukses dalam melampaui semua skornya, dan kedua adalah Namikaze Minato. Mahasiswa jurusan sosial politik angkatan senior.

Dan Naruto, sang _Rameniac_, tak akan semudah itu bisa dikalahkan, kecuali oleh orang yang benar-benar begitu ahli memainkan _game_.

Bagi Naruto, sudah cukup si bedebah _Yellow Flash_ saja yang mampu mengalahkan skornya. Tak perlu ada orang kedua segala.

Tapi pria ini. Pria yang saat ini ada di sampingnya. Pria yang saat ini akan melawannya dalam _game_ DDR.

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Mungkinkah...

"Tolong, jangan terlalu keras dan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuanmu dalam permainan ini, Naruto. Baru pertama kali aku bermain dalam mesin DDR seperti ini. Fungsi tanda panah di bawah ini... untuk diinjak, ya?" Minato terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Memasang kembali topeng bingungnya. Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya, menahan jengkel.

Di saat orang ini sudah berhasil mengalahkannya dua kali berturut-turut...

Bisa-bisanya dia masih saja berakting menjadi orang yang sok polos seperti ini?

_Chikuso!_

Jangan kau pikir _Rameniac_ itu tolol!

"Berhentilah berakting, Minato. Aku tahu bahwa dari caramu mengalahkanku, kau... sudah sering bermain di _game center_ ini. Benar 'kan?" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah musuhnya. Minato terdiam mendengar itu, sebelum pada akhirnya, ia arahkan kedua _cobalt_nya ke layar mesin DDR.

Sepertinya, main-mainnya sudah cukup sampai di sini saja.

"Haha... tak heran kau dijuluki sebagai _Rameniac_, sang _game master_. Kau pintar sekali dalam memprediksi sesuatu."

"Kau..." Naruto terbelalak seketika, syok. Minato menyimpulkan seringai menantang.

"Melawanmu dalam _game_, adalah impianku, Naruto. Aku selalu kagum dengan semua skor tinggi yang kau torehkan di setiap mesin _game_ yang ada di tempat ini. Dan aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya... aku berhasil melampau semua skormu waktu itu. Sekarang, kita buktikan siapa _game master _yang sesungguhnya."

Tercekat.

Naruto seakan tercekat kehabisan kata. Mesin DDR yang mereka mainkan kali ini akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik. Sang _game master_ menunduk, sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa terlambat menyadari hal ini.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau adalah... _gamer anon_ _Yellow Flash_ itu."

_Ready! Let's dance!_

Rentetan panah mulai bergerak cepat secara horizontal pada layar. Kedua _gamer_ itu tampak bergerak secara selaras. Begitu _intens_. Hawa persaingan semakin sengit. Beberapa penonton mulai berkumpul untuk menjadi saksi akan pertandingan itu. Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Minato.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah _Rameniac_?"

_Great! Perfect! Excellent!_

Simpulan senyum mengembang di paras Minato. Ia berusaha mengimbangi nilai rivalnya.

"Dari caramu memainkan _game_ dengan sangat pro seperti itu, sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa kau adalah sang _game master_ itu. Meski aku berhasil mengalahkanmu berturut-turut, jangan kau kira aku tidak mengalami kesulitan tadi. Kau adalah musuh yang sangat tangguh."

_Perfect! Perfect! Excellent!_

"Hah! Aku tak dijuluki sebagai _game master _jika tak memiliki kemampuan tinggi."

_Excellent! Excellent! Good!_

"Dan aku juga tak disebut sebagai _Yellow Flash_ tanpa apapun."

_Excellent! Excellent! Excellent!_

_"_Whoaah... mereka berdua hebat!"

"Mereka belum melewatkan satu bar pun! Luar biasa!" semua penonton terkesima. Suara tepuk tangan menggema dengan cukup keras. Pertaruhan dua kubu pun dimulai. _Rameniac _dan_ Yellow Flash _telah memiliki masing-masing _suporter_.

Pertempuran semakin panas.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Seringai sinis mulai tampak. Naruto semakin bergerak cepat. Ia hentakkan kakinya, melompat, berusaha agar tak melewatkan satu panah pun. Sungguh sebuah gerakan yang sangat cekatan. Beberapa penonton sampai tak berkedip sama sekali melihat gerakan sang _Rameniac_. Minato terkesima. Dari tadi, mahasiswa senior itu juga belum tampak melewatkan panah-panahnya. Keduanya sungguh bersaing secara ketat.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku suka dengan teknik _dance_mu itu. Dan banyak yang bilang... bahwa aku bisa meng_copy_ teknik orang hanya dengan sekali pandang saja."

"A-Apa?" Minato tersenyum dingin. Belum sempat rivalnya itu merespon, ia pun langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Melompat dengan begitu lincah. Rambut emasnya tergerai hempasan angin. Raut pria tampan itu tampak semakin serius. Ia bahkan berhasil melakukan teknik _dance_ yang sama persis dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto. Seluruh penonton semakin tercengang dan terpukau. Ia sungguh tampak bagaikan seorang _dancer_ profesional.

_Excellent! Excellent! 200 Hit-Combos! Excellent!_

"NA-NANI!" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak lebar. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mahasiswa senior di sampingnya itu adalah seorang pro dalam _game_ DDR seperti ini? Mulut Naruto lekas terkatup-katup dengan begitu cepatnya karena efek panik. Skornya semakin tertinggal jauh. Dan Minato tetap bergerak dengan tempo cepat seperti itu.

'Gi-Gila! Apa ia tak merasakan lelah sedikit pun, hah? A-Aku bisa kalah lagi jika begini caranya! _Chikuso_!' batin Naruto menjerit nanar. Kepanikan melandanya secara total. Ia pun mulai pucat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha untuk mengejar.

Tapi sialnya, suasana semakin bertambah buruk.

_Great! Perfect! Miss! Miss! Combo-cancelled!_

"Aaarrgghh! SIAAL! PANAHNYA TERLEWAT!" usai sudah. Kesempatan untuk membalik keadaan sudah hancur. Sungguh terlambat. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa _Rameniac_ harus kembali menelan kekalahan. Naruto tampak frustasi. Panah di bar terakhir telah terlewatkan. Dan ditengah-tengah kinerja napasnya yang tersengal kelelahan, ia pun melakukan kesalahan akhir yang semakin fatal dan memalukan.

Kedua kakinya hilang keseimbangan.

"W-Whoaahh! A-Aku hendak jatuuh!"

"Naruto!"

"Aaakkhh!" Naruto terpeleset. Hanya tinggal menunggu punggungnya mendarat keras ke bawah. Semua penonton terbelalak melihat kesalahan itu. Kedua _cobalt _Naruto tertutup rapat. Rasa penyesalan mulai muncul di hatinya.

Kami-sama...

Apa mungkin ini adalah balasan atas sikap arogannya selama ini?

Ya, mungkin saja begitu...

Kesombongan dan arogansi selalu membuahkan hasil yang jelek pada akhirnya.

Ini adalah sebuah pembelajaran hidup yang tak bisa Naruto lupakan.

'Saatnya bertobat...'

"Tertangkap!"

"E-Eh?" kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya tertahan? Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya, ia sudah jatuh ke bawah 'kan? Apa Kami-sama mendatangkan mukjizat? Ah, tidak. Ternyata ada seseorang yang menariknya. Tangan kanannya kini telah ditarik ke depan dengan cukup kuat. Tubuhnya tak jadi jatuh. Dan kini...

Ia didekap dengan cukup erat?

Naruto tercengang.

Rivalnya kini tengah menghimpitkan kedua tubuh mereka dengan cukup dekat.

Dan dalam posisi seperti itu...

Mahasiswa senior itu masih berusaha menghentakkan kakinya untuk panah DDR terakhir. Ia pun mulai tersenyum tanda kemenangan.

"Ku-Kupersembahkan skor tertinggiku ini untukmu, _Rameniac_!"

"Minato..."

Tap!

_EXCELLENT!_

_PLAYER TWO WIN! PERFECT SCORE!_

"Whoah! Luar biasa! Kalian hebat!"

"WOW!"

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan semakin menggema dengan nyaringnya dalam penjuru ruangan. Seluruh penonton terpanah dengan aksi itu. Minato tampak terengah-engah, kelelahan. Naruto lekas menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Pria itu masih mendekap tubuhnya dan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau hebat, _Yellow Flash_."

"Eh?" Minato terperanjat saat Naruto mulai menepuk tangannya secara perlahan. Pemuda itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia sungguh ikhlas dengan kekalahannya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, sepertinya kau akan menjadi... idola baruku."

"Naruto..." Minato seakan tercengang mendengar itu. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. _Game master_ itu terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa ia adalah idola barunya?

Idola baru bagi _Rameniac_?

Kami-sama...

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Ekhh!" Naruto terbelalak syok. Sungguh tak terduga. Minato mulai memeluknya dengan cukup erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di samping leher Naruto. Napas pria itu masihlah tersengal karena lelah. Naruto berusaha menyangga tubuh mahasiswa senior itu sebisa mungkin agar mereka berdua tak terjatuh di lantai. Sebuah senyum mengembang di paras Minato dengan instan. Ia tampak begitu bahagia.

"A-Arigato, Naruto..."

Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hanya mendengar pengakuan seorang _game master_ akan kemampuannya. Sudah lama ia mengagumi sosok _Rameniac_. Sungguh bagai sebuah rantai takdir di saat _Rameniac_ itu ternyata adalah Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tertarik di saat pandangan pertama.

Dan pemuda itu mengidolakannya.

Idolanya telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai idola?

Sungguh bagai sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah senyum lapang tersimpul di bibir Naruto. Semua ini memang pantas terjadi. Dari awal ia melihat permainan Minato, Ia sudah sadar bahwa ia...

Sungguh mengagumi pria itu.

Hanya Minato yang sanggup menaklukkannya. Hanya _Yellow Flash _yang sanggup membuat _Rameniac_ bertekuk lutut.

Kini, Naruto seakan ikhlas jika tahtanya sudah mutlak jatuh di tangan Minato.

Lagipula, pria itu sudah menjadi idola barunya 'kan?

* * *

"Kau sudah berhasil mengalahkanku secara mutlak. Kini, kau bisa mengambil buku sosial itu."

Sore terancam berakhir. Hari tampak semakin gelap. Kedua _gamer_ kini sudah berada di luar _Game Center_ Konoha. Naruto tampak menyodorkan buku referensinya itu kepada Minato. Mahasiswa senior itu hanya menghela napasnya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ambil saja buku itu. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Eh?" dahi Naruto lekas berkerut. Sedikit kaget mendengar itu. "Lalu kau?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa meminjam buku seperti itu lagi dari temanku."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Naruto pun menaikkan bahunya tanda sepakat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." pemuda itu pun lekas menundukkan tubuhnya. Dan ia pun langsung teringat akan perjanjian mereka. "Ah, I-iya soal _reward_. Kau ingin meminta apa dariku? Mu-Mungkin aku bisa menyanggupinya jika hal yang kau minta itu cukup realistis bagiku."

Minato tampak terdiam dan menunduk mendengar itu. Keheningan kembali mendominasi. Naruto menunggunya. Sang _Yellow Flash_ sungguh tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Dari awal, ini 'kan tujuannya? Ia mengejar _reward _ini. Sebuah _reward_ dimana ia bisa meminta apapun pada Naruto asalkan hal itu realistis. Dan ia tak akan meminta hal yang macam-macam.

Yang ia inginkan... hanyalah...

"Naruto... Bisakah aku... memelukmu sekali lagi?"

"Eh?" mengejutkan. Kedua _cobalt _milik Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar itu. Rona merah terpancar jelas di paras manisnya. Mulutnya menganga syok. Memeluk? Buat apa Minato meminta hal seperti itu? Mengapa pria itu ingin memeluknya?

Kenapa harus memeluk?

Dan Naruto semakin gentar saat mahasiswa senior itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kumohon, bisakah aku memelukmu sekali lagi, Naruto?"

"I-Itu..." Naruto seakan tercekat. Kedua _cobalt _Minato menatap tulus ke arahnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Rasa gugup tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Permintaan itu cukup realistis, bukan?

Tapi motif dibalik itu...

"Ba-Baiklah, kau bisa memeluk- akkhh!" Naruto hampir saja oleng saat pria yang sudah mengalahkan rekornya itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Minato tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Ia dekap tubuh pemuda juniornya itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apapun dalam posisi seperti itu. Naruto bahkan tak sadar bahwa parasnya semakin memerah.

"Mi-Minato..."

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu, _Rameniac_."

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terbelalak. Minato tampak begitu serius dengan perkataannya. "Ha-Hal apa itu?"

Naruto tak dapat memungkirinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang.

Dan _Yellow Flash_ itu masih saja memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Minato menyimpulkan senyum lembut meski Naruto tak bisa melihatnya. Ditariknya napas secara dalam. Ia harus mengatakan isi hatinya pada pemuda unik itu.

Hanya dalam satu hari saja. Dan ia tak peduli.

Diungkapkan atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku ingin minta maaf jika saat itu, sikapku sedikit menyebalkan saat di perpustakaan. Tingkahmu sangat lucu saat aku menahan buku itu dari tanganmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu semenjak itu."

"Na-Nani?" Naruto terperanjat seraya menganga. Minato terkekeh secara pelan. Disandarkanlah kepalanya sebentar di bahu Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa mahasiswa junior itu tampak semakin gugup dan gemetar.

"Pada awalnya, aku tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa _Rameniac_, _game master _idolaku itu adalah dirimu. Dan kau tahu? Betapa senangnya aku saat pada akhirnya kebenaran terungkap? Aku sungguh senang saat tahu bahwa kau adalah _Rameniac_ itu. Setiap hari, kusematkan dalam nalarku untuk memikirkan siapa gerangan _Rameniac_ itu. Sungguh wajar jika dalam labirin nalar seorang _fans_, selalu saja tersemat ingatan akan idolanya..." Naruto tak mampu menguntai kata. Ia sudah cukup tercengang mendengar pengakuan Minato. Dan idola barunya itu tampak berbisik di telinganya. Hembusan napas yang menyentuh permukaan daun telinganya itu membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang.

"Mi-Minato-"

"Dan aku semakin mengagumimu saat tahu bahwa kau adalah _Rameniac_ itu, Naruto... Aku selalu percaya bahwa _Rameniac_ adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Dan dugaanku benar. Kau sangat menarik sekali..."

"Nnhh..." sungguh gawat. Naruto tak dapat menahan suara erangannya lagi. Tubuhnya serasa panas saat Minato tanpa sengaja mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di permukaan lehernya. Paras Naruto merona merah semakin pekat. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Mahasiswa senior itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Suara bisikannya terdengar semakin berat.

"Naruto..."

"Ah, I-Iya..." Naruto tampak gentar dan agak takut. Ia kembali mengerang saat tubuhnya semakin dihimpit dengan begitu lekat. Dan figur yang menghimpitnya itu sungguh membuat pengakuan yang mengejutkan. Dadanya seakan meledak mendengar itu.

"Jujur kuakui, Aku... menyukaimu, Naruto."

"A-Apa? Ngghhk!" Naruto mendesis. _Cobalt_nya terbelalak. Sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah terperangkap di dinding seperti ini? Ia seakan tak sadar saat Minato menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding dengan begitu cepat. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto.

Kembali berbisik...

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau juga menyukaiku 'kan? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." rona merah di paras penggemar mi ramen itu semakin gelap. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Nalarnya seakan pening. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semua hal ini akan terjadi.

Minato telah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dan tak bisa Naruto pungkiri bahwa ia juga...

Merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan mahasiswa senior itu padanya.

_Chikuso! _Apakah ini adalah bentuk karma karena ia pernah mengutuk _Yellow Flash?_

Kini, ia harus menerima realitas ironis bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada musuh, rival, saingan terberat sekaligus idola barunya itu.

"Naruto..." kedua _cobalt_ itu telah menatapnya dengan begitu lekat. Minato menunggu sebuah jawaban. Ia juga telah siap jika memang Naruto tak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Setelah berusaha keras menepis rasa malu yang berbaur dengan kegugupannya itu, _Rameniac _menghela napasnya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Kedua _cobalt_nya lekas menatap serius ke arah _Yellow Flash_. Jujur saja, Naruto tak pandai merangkai kata.

"Kau butuh jawaban eh, _Yellow Flash_?"

"Umm!" Minato mengangguk serius. Ia sedikit tegang. Dan ia mulai terbelalak saat Naruto mulai menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ramen maniak itu mulai menyeringai dengan begitu sinis.

"Jawabanku adalah... ini!"

"Mmmphh!"

Mengejutkan. Kedua _cobalt_ Minato terbelalak semakin lebar. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto membenturkan bibirnya pada mulutnya. Sang _Yellow Flash_ mengerang dengan aksi agresif itu. Ia mulai merespon dan mencoba memperdalam kontak mulut itu dengan menekankan paras Naruto pada parasnya. Keduanya tak ingin mengalah. Mereka bahkan saling tak memberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Suara desahan mengeras. Tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

"Nnhh... Na-Naruto... Hhah... Hhh..." keterbatasan udara membuat Minato memutus kontak mereka terlebih dahulu. Keduanya sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Rona merah menjalar di paras mereka. Keheningan mendominasi. Hanya ada suara napas tersengal dalam momen itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mendaratkan kepala tepat di dada kekasih barunya itu. Ia bersandar di sana. Napasnya masih tersengal berat. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Minato, memeluknya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan kita ini, _Yellow Flash_. Aku tak ingin teman-temanku sampai tahu..." Naruto tampak menegaskan. Minato mengangguk paham dan kembali mendekap tubuh _Rameniac_nya itu.

"Aku mengerti."

Braakk!

Sekeranjang sayuran tampak tercecer di tepi jalan. Dari kejahuan, sudah tampak Sai dengan mulut menganga lebar, syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Sungguh gaya berpacaran yang cukup frontal dan blak-blakan. Bertukar ciuman di sudut jalan seperti itu. Sai pun juga sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

_Yellow Flash_?

Naruto menjalin cinta dengan _Yellow Flash_?

Sungguh mengejutkan!

Kabar menggemparkan ini sudah tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

* * *

"CIEE! NARUTO~ TEGANYA TAK BILANG-BILANG KAMI JIKA SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH!"

"APA?"

Kiamat.

Dunia seakan kiamat bagi Naruto. Di saat kemarin ia sudah berbahagia akan hubungan barunya dengan Minato, esoknya ia harus menerima realitas bahwa mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Seluruh temannya bersorak padanya saat ia mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Bahkan Sasuke tampak melipat kedua tangannya seraya menyeringai begitu sinis.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka, _Dobe. _Kupikir kau begitu membenci figur _Yellow Flash _ini. Ternyata diam-diam kau malah menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya. Sungguh _so sweet_. Benci berubah ke cinta, eh?"

"A-Apa?" Naruto mulai pucat. Parasnya memerah dalam sekejap. "I-Itu tidak benar! Tahu darimana kau gosip ini, hah! I-Ini semua tidak benar! Ini gosip!"

Sasuke hanya melontarkan tatapan skeptis. Kepanikan dan kegugupan yang melanda pada diri kawan pirangnya itu tak akan mampu untuk membuatnya tertipu. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau tak perlu berkilah segala. Sudah ada saksi matanya. Sai melihatmu di pinggir jalan sedang berciuman dengan mahasiswa senior! Dan mahasiswa senior itu ternyata adalah si _gamer anon_ _Yellow Flash_ yang mengalahkan skormu di _game center_ Konoha 'kan? Akui saja."

Jedaaar!

Naruto seakan terombang-ambing di tengah-tengah gempa. Sudah terombang-ambing, ia pun juga seakan mendarat keras ke atas tanah setelah jatuh dari dalam jurang. Seluruh kawannya kini sudah menatap ke arahnya. Ia menjadi pusat sorotan utama. Beberapa mahasiswi tampak berbinar-binar karena menganggap hal ini sangat manis. Dan Naruto pun mulai melotot ke arah biang kerok yang saat ini tampak duduk di bangku seraya menandakan simbol _peace_ melalui jemarinya.

Sai bertampang seperti malaikat berparas datar yang seakan tak punya dosa.

Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya melihat itu.

Dajjal itu!

"Ciiee~ Selamat ya, Naruto! Kami ikut senang akan kabar ini!" Lee mulai menyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto seraya bersorak dengan kerasnya. Kiba dan yang lainnya kini mulai menghampiri _game master _itu dan ikut menyikut-nyikut kawannya berulang kali. Dan sorakan pun semakin nyaring. Wajah Naruto mulai memerah karena semakin malu dan marah. Kedua tangan terkepal penuh dendam.

"KEMARI KAU, SAII!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ikut segala, Minato? Aku sedang membaca _Icha-icha paradise_!" Kakashi tampak mengeluh. Ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan pasrah di belakang Minato. Sang _Yellow Flash _tampak begitu antusias. Terbukti saat masuk kelas pagi tadi, pria berambut emas itu sudah tersenyum sendiri berulang kali. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadari hal itu selain Kakashi. Bisa-bisa kawannya itu sudah dianggap gila oleh yang lain.

"Ayolah, Kakashi. Aku hanya ingin kau mendampingiku untuk menengok kelas Naruto. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja." ah, ternyata ini sebabnya. Minato sedang berbunga-bunga. Kakashi hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Inilah derita dahaga rindu karena cinta. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Tapi tolong kau jangan bermesraan di depanku, Minato. Aku tak berminat untuk melihatnya."

"Siapa pula yang ingin bermesraan? Aku tak akan melakukan hal ekstrim seperti itu. Pikiranmu sudah terkontaminasi terlalu jauh dengan novel mesum itu, Kakashi!" Minato tersinggung dan sedikit kesal. Parasnya sedikit merona merah karena efek malu. Ia bukanlah orang yang semesum itu. Sungguh kelewatan sekali tuduhan Kakashi padanya.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan kelas jurusan sosial politik angkatan junior. Belum sempat Minato memahami apa yang telah terjadi, suara ribut sudah menghantam gendang telingannya dengan cukup keras. Ia dan kakashi mematung mendengar itu. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening mereka.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, SAI! AKU INGIN MENGHAJAR MULUTMU!"

"Whoaaah! Ampun!"

"Suara Naruto?" Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia pun bertukar pandangan dengan Kakashi. Kawan berambut kelabunya itu menaikkan bahunya. Sama-sama tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan tak lama kemudian, sudah tampak dua orang pemuda yang saling berkejaran keluar kelas.

"Su-Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau tak perlu semarah itu padaku! Whoaaah!"

"Khusus untukmu, kau harus menerima ganjaran karena menyebarkan aib orang seenaknya!"

"Naru-ouch!"

Bruaak!

"Auch!"

Minato sungguh kaget saat seseorang mulai menabrak tubuhnya hingga jatuh. Tubuhnya dan pelaku kini sudah berada dalam posisi bertumpuk di atas tanah dengan sangat tidak elit. Dan ia pun mulai terbelalak saat tahu siapa pelaku yang sudah menabraknya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang kini sudah tepat berada di atasnya, menindihnya, dengan raut sakit di parasnya.

"Akhh... kepalaku..."

"Naruto?"

"Eh? Mi-Minato?" kini giliran Naruto yang terbelalak karena syok. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu. Pria tampan itu menyimpulkan senyum tipis seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Naruto. Paras Naruto memerah dengan aksi itu.

"Mi-Minato, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hanya ungkapan rindu. Tak ada niat yang lain."

"Heh? Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Naruto sudah tak dapat berkutik saat _Yellow Flash_ itu sudah menjerat tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia tak bisa bangkit. Kedua tangan Minato melingkar di pinggangnya bagai gurita. Wajahnya semakin memerah bagai kepiting rebus saat ia dipaksa bersandar di dada kekasihnya itu.

_Baka_! Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di...

"Cieee! Itu Naruto dan kekasih barunya!"

"_SO SWEET_!"

"Oh tidak... tamatlah riwayatku..." Naruto hanya dapat menyembunyikan parasnya di dada Minato. Ia semakin malu saat kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang lain mulai bersorak padanya dan bersiul-siul heboh di luar kelas. Minato mulai terbelalak dan baru saja sadar dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Naruto, maafkan aku." Minato mulai membisikkan permintaan maafnya dengan begitu pelan. Kekasihnya itu hanya menggeleng dan masih tak bergeming dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, semuanya juga sudah terbongkar karena mulut ember Sai." Naruto mengeluh dengan cukup pasrah. Minato mulai bangkit dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia masih menyembunyikan paras Naruto di dadanya. Ia paham betul bahwa kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat malu. Mahasiswa senior itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Bingung sendiri harus bertindak lanjut seperti apa.

"Eh, i-itu kan Namikaze Minato-senpai! Mahasiswa senior paling tampan di kelas jurusan sospol angkatan senior!" Ino tiba-tiba menjerit histeris, tak percaya.

"Apa? I-Itu berarti... Kekasih Naruto adalah... Namikaze Minato?" Sakura tampak bertampang horor. Beberapa mahasiswi lainnya juga tampak memasang raut tak percaya. Seketika itu mereka mengarungi sebuah masa penuh dilema bernamakan patah hati. Beberapa mahasiswa lainnya hanya dapat ber_sweatdrop_ ria menatap itu.

"Ja-Jadi... mahasiswa senior yang dimaksud itu adalah Minato? Kenapa Sai tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, hah! Dasar pusat informasi payah! Memberi info setengah-setengah!" Temari tampak panas. Ia pun lekas memimpin barisan para mahasiswi yang hendak menuntut balas pada Sai karena telah menebarkan kabar yang ujung-ujungnya membuat mereka patah hati akut.

"SAII! KEMBALILAH KESINI! PERTANGGUNGJAWABKAN PERBUATANMU PADA KAMI!"

Dan gerombolan mahasiswi patah hati itupun lekas berhamburan ke lapangan kampus hanya untuk memburu Sai. Pemandangan konyol itu membuat Minato tertawa.

"Haha... Sepertinya kawanmu itu tak akan pernah selamat dari nasib buruk."

"Eh?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dan mulai mengarahkan kedua _cobalt_nya ke arah lapangan. Sudah tampak Sai yang mencoba kabur dari kejaran mahasiswi lainnya. _Game master_ itu pun lekas menggemakan tawa yang begitu keras. Tak disangka bahwa kawannya akan mendapat ganjaran seperti itu.

"Hahaha! Itulah akibatnya jika kau seenaknya membeberkan privasi orang, Sai!" Naruto menyeringai puas. Minato mulai menepuk bahu mahasiswa junior itu dan melayangkan tatapan lembut padanya.

"Hari ini, tak ada dosen?"

"Eh? Sepertinya begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanda tanya tersemat di dalam pandangan Naruto. Mahasiswa senior itu tersenyum dan mulai menggandeng tangannya. Naruto terbelalak melihat itu.

"Saatnya kita ke _game center _Konoha, _Rameniac_." Naruto tertawa mendengar ajakan itu. Ia pun menyematkan jemarinya pada jemari Minato dan mulai menatap lurus ke depan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan kalah darimu lagi."

Keduanya tampak berjalan meninggalkan kampus diikuti Kakashi dari belakang. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Lee tampak bersandar dari luar kelas.

"Akhirnya si maniak ramen itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dengan begitu, kita tak perlu susah-susah lagi dipaksa untuk melihat skornya. Aku bisa tidur lagi di kelas sekarang," jelas Shikamaru lega. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Kita masih memiliki misi lagi. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini. Aniki sudah menungguku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya lama menunggu," Sasuke tampak mengikatkan kain _slayers_ pada keningnya layaknya seorang pejuang yang hendak berperang. Dan Lee pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Misi apa itu?"

Dan yang lain pun segera membawa sapu ijuk dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Dengan determinasi tinggi, Sasuke menggemakan pernyataannya.

"Saatnya kita melaksanakan misi... penyelamatan Sai. Target kita adalah; Sai kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun juga."

"Dan tumben-tumbennya kau ingin menyelamatkan, Sai? Bisakah aku tahu apa alasanmu, Sasuke?" Shikamaru skeptis. Dan jawaban mahasiswa berambut _raven_ itu sungguh sangat sederhana.

"Aku tak ingin ia mati sebelum ia... membayar semua hutang uang jajannya selama tiga bulan padaku."

"Oh..."

Dan dengan semangat persahabatan, mereka pun mulai menjalankan misi itu dengan sukses.

Mungkin...

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha... fic gaje dengan ending yang gaje pula. Poor, Sai~ TTwTT #CrocodileTears

Anyway, bagi yang masih belum tahu, kapan hari namikazecest itu, maka saya beritahukan bahwa hari minanaru adalah tanggal 10 Januari. Yup, semoga info ini bisa membantu.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! xD

Akhir kata, Arigato and mind to review again? :3


End file.
